Robert , Cora and Bricker rambles
by SafiaCrawley
Summary: A little ramble about Cora and Bricker's relationship and what happens when Robert finds out about Bricker's feelings . ( SET IN SERIES 5 . )
1. Chapter 1

_A bit of a ramble about Robert , Cora and Bricker and their relationship ( starting after episode 4 , series 5 .) It's only short but I just felt like writing it at the time . Not sure where it's going but I quite like it so far so I think I'll carry on with it ! ( P.S. love these new Cora story lines ! )_

* * *

><p>" Good morning darling . " Robert said as Cora descended the staircase into the hall . " Morning . " She replied rather curtly and carried on walking .<p>

" What is it ? " asked Robert noticing the mood she was in .

" I think you know . " replied Cora feeling irritated that Robert should even ask her what was wrong . Robert knew that Cora was referring to the night before when he had shouted at Miss Bunting and given Cora a dressing down about Bricker . " If you're talking about last night then I'm sorry but really to be carrying on like that— "

" Carrying on ! " Cora interrupted " You mean discussing a painting with a friend . "

" Well , I don't think that was all Mr Bricker was discussing . " said Robert giving vent to his feelings .

Cora gave an indignant laugh . " Robert what are you trying to say . "

" I'll tell you what I'm trying to say— " said Robert raising his voice .

" Is everything alright . " said Bricker appearing at the head of the stairs . The sight of Bricker made Robert even more annoyed but not quite as annoyed as the warm smile with which Cora greeted him . " Yes , everything is perfectly fine thank you very much . " he snapped angrily .

" Good morning Mr Bricker . " Cora smiled , trying to soften her husbands rudeness . " Good morning ." replied Mr Bricker with a smile equally as warm . Robert looked from one to the other and sighed , he felt he had lost his control over Cora and he didn't like it though he wouldn't admit it to himself . " I wonder if we might look at the

painting again before luncheon ? " suggested Bricker coming down the stairs and engaging Cora in conversation . " I'd be delighted to. " answered Cora casting a quick triumphant glance at Robert as she walked away with Bricker towards the dining room . Before , Cora had been trying to spare Robert's feelings and , although at times she had wanted to , felt she had never lost sight of her marriage and who she was but now that this didn't seem to signify anything with Robert and he treated her with just as much rudeness as if she been actively encouraging Mr Bricker she felt she had leave to let her guard down a little . She knew of course that there could never be anything more than friendship between them but she was happy in his company and she didn't see why she should deny that to herself , more to the point she didn't see the wrong in it .

Robert followed them into the dining room and the three of them joined Mary , Tom , Edith , and Rose around the breakfast table . " You're up early mama . " observed Mary as Cora usually had breakfast in bed .

" I didn't want to waste the morning in bed when we had a guest . " said Cora looking over at Bricker . Mary smiled to herself and carried on eating her breakfast ." How are you getting on with the plans for Pip's corner ? " Cora inquired thinking it best to put the argument behind her . " We think we have come to a decision . " said Robert briefly confirming his opinion with a glance at Mary and Tom . " And what have you decided to do ? " Cora replied .

" Oh , nothing to bother you about ."

Cora felt her heart sink a little , Why was she deemed to be so fragile that taking a little interest in the estate would be ' too much for her '. " I'd like to see the plot . " she persisted .

" There's no need . " said Robert .

Cora sighed , she had a capable , intelligent mind , she knew she did but when Robert talked like that it seemed to knock that belief just a little .

" Have you found out anything more about the painting ? " asked Robert turning the conversation .

" well , " started Bricker enthusiastically , " It's still a little unclear but we think there's a real chance it might be a study for the angel . "

" Wonderful ! " Robert smiled and Cora looked at him , suspicious of this sudden change of heart . " So I imagine you'll be leaving us soon . " he said only half concealing his pleasure at the idea . Cora sighed , so that was the reason for the change . Bricker looked over at Cora and tried to think of a way to string out his visit as long as possible . Mary seeing his discomfort and being aware of the impetuosity with which her father had spoken to him decided to come to his aid . " Papa , we don't want to push Mr Bricker out . "

" Of course not , that's not at all what I meant. " lied Robert having to force an air of cheeriness and civility .

" I wouldn't want to I intrude . " said Mr Bricker feeling he was doing just that .

" Wouldn't you . " murmured Robert sarcastically .

" Don't be silly . You're welcome here as long as you want to stay . " said Cora unsure whether Mr Bricker had heard Robert's comment and thinking it best to pretend it had never happened . Inside she was furious with Robert and was finding it hard to hide . " I wish I knew more about art but I always found it a little dull . " admitted Rose trying to break the tension ( which after living half her life with parents constantly at each other's throats she had had a lot of practise at . )

" I'm sure Mr Bricker would be happy to teach you about it . " Suggested Cora who felt a responsibility as Rose's guardian to further her education and was only too happy to have Rose occupy herself with something engaging and instructive . Rose's face dropped ; this wasn't quite what she had been looking for . " I'm not sure I'd have time , I'm so busy at the moment - " she said trying to make up an excuse " I'm so busy at the moment helping the Russians . "

" I wouldn't mind knowing a little more about the painting . " said Robert . " I think I'll come and have a look with you both after breakfast ." he added after a pause .Cora and Bricker exchanged a glance between themselves . Cora knew Robert's motives for wanting to join them and they did not include interest in the painting . He wanted to join them so he could take away the fun out of the little meetings that had seemed to be giving them both such pleasure and , more importantly to Robert , so he could keep an eye on Mr Bricker .

* * *

><p><em>( I know the spacing is sort of odd in this chapter but my ipad won't correct it for some reason ! )<em>


	2. Chapter 2

When breakfast was over Robert kept his word and joined Cora and Bricker in looking at the painting . Isis followed them into the room , her white tail bobbing behind her and her pink tongue lolling . Robert looked at her affectionately and put his hand out in anticipation of stroking her soft head but instead of trotting over to him as she usually did she went to Bricker who had absent mindedly called " Isis ! " not realising what dislike he was inspiring in Lord Grantham who was watching him resentfully . " First my wife and now my dog ! " thought Robert to himself " Is there no one who wants me . " Cora smiled as she watched Bricker pet the dog so affectionately . " Shall we look at the painting ." grumbled Robert , somehow irritated at the scene . He couldn't help feeling that Bricker was stealing everything he held dear away from him . " Yes , " said Bricker recollecting himself and feeling a little embarrassed at the amount of interest he had shown in the dog , " Of course. " He led Robert over to the painting and they began examining it . Robert could see the love with which Mr Bricker looked at the Della Francesca , he was truly passionate about the painting , unfortunately for Robert the painting was not the only thing which inspired that tender look in Bricker's eyes . " Look here , " he said lightly tracing the outline of the angel with his finger , " the style which is used there is almost identical to that used in the Della Francesca's nativity ."

" It is beautiful isn't it . " said Robert softly .

" yes ." replied Bricker gently . Robert began to feel a little less out of humour when looking up he saw that Bricker was gazing at Cora and something about Bricker's look and the conversation they had just had before it rather unsettled him .

" What a talent that man had ! " admired Cora coming in between them , " To be able to translate his thoughts , his feelings almost , onto the canvas . "

" Very eloquently spoken . " Said Bricker thinking at that moment that there could be no one so intelligent and yet so charming , so absolutely perfect , as Cora Crawley . Cora blushed and smiled a little at his praise while at the same time looking at Robert to make sure he hadn't taken it the wrong way . " Lady Grantham has been wonderfully helpful . " Continued Bricker " She could be a critic. "

" Now let's not overstep the mark . " laughed Robert ." It's always helpful to have someone there with you when you do something like this but I doubt Cora's opinion could have been of any real significance to you with your background in the fine arts ." His words seemed to cast a heavy silence in the room . Bricker took an impulsive glance at Cora to see if she was alright and he could tell from the fixed look she had on her face that she was trying to conceal the pain she was feeling inside . Robert realised what he'd done but no thought of guilt entered his head , to say the truth he felt vaguely gratified at the effect of his words . " Now , if you'll excuse me I have a meeting at twelve and I mustn't be late . " he added and left the room leaving another silence . Robert's footsteps died away and Cora and Bricker were left wondering what to say . Cora felt angry that Robert thought it was alright to humiliate her like that in front of Mr Bricker and sad that he really thought so little of her opinions . " He's wrong , " said Bricker after a pause " I value your opinion more than anyone's ."

" Mr Bricker . " objected Cora pleading him not to go on any further .

" Lady Grantham , please , " said Bricker desperately " just give me a chance to say what I feel . "

" Why , " asked Cora sympathetically " When we both know it won't change anything ? "

" Lady Grantham , Cora ," said Bricker passionately " After meeting you I've experienced a feeling I never thought I would feel . "

Cora sighed realising that what Bricker was saying was hopeless . She wasn't going to be his wife and she could certainly never be his mistress besides she wasn't even sure whether she liked him in that way , he was a good friend but that was all he could ever be and to see him pour out his heart in front if her both flattered and tormented her . " You're clever , you're charming , you're kind hearted ," continued Bricker , " and , and I'm afraid I must say it : I love you ! "

" What! " Cried Robert who had just opened the door having left something he needed in the next room . Bricker started , his eyes went very wide and his face changed from excitement to shock . Cora's face wore a similar expression and Robert's was worse than either , being a mix of disbelief , anger , and contempt . " How dare you ! " he snapped " How dare you come here and beguile my wife with your pretty compliments and try and take her from me behind my back ! "

" I – I wasn't , I – " stammered Bricker .

" Oh , don't lie ! I heard what you said ! " Robert took a deep breath and exhaled strongly ." You're leaving tonight ! " He said more calmly but no less hatefully . " Cora will you make all the necessary arrangements for Bricker's departure with Mrs Hughes . "

" But Robert , " Cora started , " what will he say to the girls . He can't walk out without an explanation . "

" I don't care ! Make something up ! " Robert shouted .Bricker forlornly made his way to the door while Cora looked at him pityingly and Isis gave a little whimper as he left the room .

" I'm surprised at you Cora ! " said Robert when the door was closed .

" How is any of this my fault ? " she asked .

" You encouraged him ! " accused Robert not being sure how truthful he was being but feeling he wanted someone to blame .

" Robert that's not fair . " protested Cora preserving a calm air .

" Did you really believe everything he said to you ? " asked Robert knowing he was hitting a nerve , " Did you really believe your opinion was important to him ? "

" Well , I like to think that he — " started Cora but she was interrupted by Lord Grantham .

" Cora I really thought you had more sense ."

"Did you ? " said Cora with tears in her eyes , " Because the way you have been behaving over the past few days seems to say otherwise . Why is it so unthinkable that someone might value my opinion , that I might say something worth listening to ? When I ask about the estate you act like I'm some sort of little child not to be bothered with such serious subject matter or , worse , not able to understand it ! I can do more than just plan a dinner party or attend a dress fitting ! Your mother might have been satisfied with that kind of life , I might have been a few years ago , but not anymore . The war changed things for me . It made me realise what I was capable of . I'm not saying I want to start a revolution , I just want to be heard. Is that so much to ask ?"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed the story .<em>

_thanks for reading !_


	3. A little ending

Four days afterwards Cora was sitting in the Library alone , working on a piece of embroidery . She hadn't embroidered for a long time but Baxter had found one of her old patterns lying in the draw , it was a pretty floral design , and Cora had decided to take it up again and finish it . It was a cloudy morning outside but as yet no rain had fallen and it was all together a fine day for the time of year . Cora's fingers worked delicately , slipping the needle through the fabric , quickly regaining the skill they had spent so many quiet afternoons acquiring . Soon Cora was able to let her fingers continue the embroidery without having to think on what they were doing , leaving her mind free to wander and reflect on the past few days . She was still disappointed in Robert and though the anger she had felt had somewhat lessened she couldn't help feeling that Robert's behaviour had been both unfair and unkind. She wanted to love him , she wanted to love him with all her heart but at times it seemed as if he was making it difficult for her , and it was hard to love where she knew her love wasn't really appreciated ." There you are . " said Robert walking into the room . " I wondered if you wanted to have a walk with me . It's quite fine out . "

" No , thank you . " replied Cora having no wish to be in Robert's company .

Robert looked a little downhearted , he knew how much Cora had used to like walking through the gardens , her arm in his , telling him what she was thinking of improving or how the roses were coming on or just talking with him about what had happened in her day . He had felt angry with Cora when he saw Bricker's interest in her but it had also reminded him how precious she was to him . Robert had noticed a change in Cora's attitude over the past few days . It wasn't that she was angry with him particularly , that wouldn't have made him so uneasy , it was more a genuine lack of interest in him . Things she used to enjoy doing with him before held no appeal now . He felt distanced from her , he had lost her good opinion and he knew it was his own fault . He had made a few attempts at healing the wound , which mainly consisted of complementing Cora on her hair or the menu she had chosen for dinner , but it only pushed Cora further away and she felt disappointed that Robert's method of solving their problems was to try and win her around with petty compliments .Something more had to be done and Robert knew it . Over the past few days the error in his behaviour towards Cora had become more and more apparent to him and he felt now that he had learned his lesson , he could no longer take Cora for granted . " Please. " Robert repeated in a serious tone , urging Cora to come with him . Cora saw the intense look in his eyes and decided she should go . " Alright . " she answered , " I'll get my coat . "

Cora and Robert walked side by side along the sloping gravel path that led away from the house . Their arms were not linked as usual , not because Cora had refused Robert's arm but because it just hadn't felt right for her to take it . They talked a little but mostly they walked together in silence , both of them taken up with their own thoughts or not wishing to share those thoughts with the other . They reached the end of the gravel walk and Cora went to turn back , this being the end of their usual route , but when she looked at Robert he was still walking . " Shall we go back ? " She asked .

" No . " said Robert turning to her , " I thought we might go on a little further . "

Cora followed Robert away from the path and onto the grassy fields that lay beyond . They continued on for a few minutes until they reached a stile . ' Surely this was the point to turn back ' Cora thought . But no , Robert mounted the stile and stepped down onto the other side . " Where are we going ? " inquired Cora with a suspicious but not a wary look in her eye . " Somewhere I should have taken you before . " said Robert offering her his hand from the other side of the fence . She took it and climbed over the stile her head full of curiosity . " It's not far now . " Robert remarked to Cora as they carried on walking . Cora looked at the countryside around her . The sun had broken through the clouds , it's rays catching the little globes of dew that hung on the long grass and in one of the trees above her a bird was singing . It was beautiful . Cora stopped for a moment and admired it . Robert slowed his pace and waited for Cora to reach his side again . " I know I've disappointed you , " he said softly " but I want you to know that you are the most important person in my life and your thoughts will always matter to me . " he added firmly . Cora smiled . Her large eyes filled with a tenderness and warmth that Robert hadn't seen for days . " Where are we ? " she asked seeing that they had reached a little clearing and were facing the back of some stone cottages . " This is Pip's corner . " said Robert turning to Cora . " I'd like your opinion . " The little magpie that had been singing on the branch had followed Cora and Robert to Pip's corner and it sat silently on the roof of one of the cottages looking down at the scene below .

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading , any reviews are always appreciated ! ( P.S Just wondering if anyone<em>_ get the little reference to the magpie ? )_


End file.
